


Punish Others

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell started to smile when Kara squirmed during his sermon marathon.





	Punish Others

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell started to smile when Kara squirmed during his sermon marathon and decided not to ground her if she managed to sneak out again.

THE END


End file.
